


in the embrace of heat (you find the heat of an embrace)

by soulas



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulas/pseuds/soulas
Summary: Andrew does not understand Steven sometimes.





	in the embrace of heat (you find the heat of an embrace)

Andrew does not understand Steven sometimes. 

Specifically, he doesn’t understand how the fuck Steven is wearing a t-shirt, a denim jacket, and jeans right now when Andrew is rightfully sweating through the thinnest cotton shirt he owns. It’s 98° F outside and the Buzzfeed AC has long stopped working productively and Steven has the goddamn nerve to breeze by him in the office, flicking his long sleeves out of the way as he reaches for a copy of their itinerary for filming.

It’s summer and somehow, between filming for Worth It and producing other small videos and brainstorming with Adam for Eating Your Feed, Andrew realizes he’s basically moved into Steven’s apartment.

He realizes this one morning, staring at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth in their bathroom, his clothes spilling out of Steven’s closet, his shoes lying haphazardly by the front door because Steven is fanatical about shoes in his house, Steven’s plants that Andrew now knows by name lined up on side of the wall because LA’s sun would scorch them dry. 

Somewhere in his brain, he’s freaking out but right now, looking into their bedroom where Steven’s still sleeping in his (their) bed, the pillows pushed up against the black bars of the headboard and their thin summer blanket kicked all the way to the end of the bed because Andrew can’t stand to have any more fabric against his skin than he has to, he just feels a sense of contentment.

Somewhere in the middle of August, they have a couple of days of freedom, no filming or scheduling or developing. Just six days of pure bliss. There’s long afternoons of sipping iced tea like characters out of an Old South pre-Civil War movie, mornings of eating far too much watermelon. A couple of times he tries to convince Steven not to eat all that ice cream. Failing. 

They go swimming with a bunch of their coworkers, and somehow Steven gets involved in a heated competition of water basketball with Ryan.

“I don’t understand,” Andrew says, from where he’s sitting at the edge of the pool.

Shane sighs. “I’ve given up trying to.”

Of course when Steven finally abandons his jackets, it’s still done in a way that drives Andrew crazy. Steven’s stretched out on the couch, facing Andrew, frowning at his phone as he combs through Yelp for potential future Worth It spots because Steven is a workaholic even though he won’t admit it and even on their brief break he can’t stop thinking about new video concepts. He’s wearing a white tank top from the days before he started going to the gym with Ryan, AKA a shirt that is currently two sizes too small for his frame. He has one leg is propped up against the couch, and that move? In those shorts? If Andrew didn’t know any better, he’d call Steven out on this bullshit. But Steven’s brows are slightly furrowed as he scrolls, which Andrew knows to mean he’s too focused on finding restaurants to properly know how much pale, taut skin is being exposed in the gap of his shorts.

Andrew swallows before he says, “Hey, Steven.”

“Yeah?” He doesn’t even look up from his phone.

Andrew reaches out and taps Steven’s thigh. “Hey. It’s the middle of the day. This isn’t decent.”

“What?” Steven finally looks up and sees Andrew’s face. Something clicks in his mind. “Oh,” he says.

“Yeah,” Andrew says lowly. “Oh.”

A smile tugs at Steven’s mouth and he sits up. “Kinda hot, Ilnyckyj?”

Andrew’s eyes narrow. “Ha ha. Very funny.” 

Steven’s smirk is full-blown when he sighs and stretches his arms out behind his back. “Oh, I am so sore from sitting on this cramped couch.”

Frankly, Andrew is amazed that the tiny shirt is somehow still valiantly holding together. He wishes it wouldn’t.

“Yeah? Wanna take this somewhere else?” 

“Not if I take you there first.”

Summer sex is always on the verge of unbearable, even with the three fans they have whirring in their bedroom. Steven quickly strips them out of their clothes, running his tongue over the spot where he gently bit into Andrew’s neck. It’s 2 in the afternoon but Andrew doesn’t care enough to try and muffle any sounds coming out of his mouth.

Steven doesn’t help, fucking him slowly and languidly into their wrinkled cotton sheets, holding him down and taking his own sweet time. Andrew tries to keep his breathing steady, but his skin is damp and his hair is sticking to his forehead and the mounting frustration at Steven constantly missing the pace he needs and the suffocating heat is beginning to be too much.

“_Steven_,” he manages to get out between pants. 

Steven brushes his hair back and kisses him soothingly. “Okay, okay. Come on, Andrew.” 

They come within moments of each other and Steven falls on his side next to Andrew. 

“You okay?” he asks, nudging his nose into the crook of Andrew’s neck.

Andrew hums the affirmative. 

He falls asleep to the soft tickle of Steven kissing the spray of freckles that always appear scattered on his shoulders the second the sun touches them. Their warm, bare skin is pressed up against the other, but Andrew can’t bring himself to move away.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sovnly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
